Recuerdos de San Valentín
by Biank Radcliffe
Summary: ¿Qué mejor día que el 14 de Febrero para dar buenas noticias?. RemusxTonks.
1. La historia del primer San Valentín

**Disclaimer:**** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de todo lo referente a Harry Potter, es propiedad de la escritora J.K. Rowling. Solamente Sophie y Derek Lupin ****ME PERTENECEN**

_Aclaración_: Cuates significa que nacieron el mismo día más no son gemelos. Lo aclaro porque no sé cómo se les llama en otros países.

* * *

**La historia del primer San Valentín.**

El reloj de la casa del matrimonio Lupin marcaba las diez y media de la noche. Afuera, el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas y una tímida luna nueva se asomaba entre las ventanas de la sala.

Derek y Sophie iban tomados de la mano caminando por el largo pasillo que conectaba su habitación con la de sus padres. Sus pasos hacían un leve eco en la casa, por lo que intentaban hacer el menor ruido posible pues su padre tenía un sentido del oído muy desarrollado; en cambio, su madre era tan diferente a él. Le podía pasar un tren por encima y ella seguiría dormida hasta que hubiese cumplido las horas necesarias que su cuerpo necesita.

Cuando estuvieron enfrente de la habitación, Sophie se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta, pero al hacerlo, tropezó con el tapete que estaba enfrente y salió despedida hacia la puerta la cuál se abrió con un fuerte estruendo.

Remus se levantó de un salto y cómo por instinto tomó su varita de la mesita de noche que se encontraba a un lado de él. Volteo la cabeza hacia donde provenía el sonido y encontró a Sophie tirada en el piso y a Derek atrás de ella ayudándola a levantarse con una paciencia infinita. Sonrió. Así era él con Tonks. Y al recordarlo, giró su cabeza hacia la mujer que dormía en su cama y vio que seguía dormida. Negó con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa cruzaba su rostro; nunca cambiaría.

De pronto, recordó que tenía dos acompañantes en su habitación, así que caminando lentamente para evitar despertar a su esposa, se acercó a sus hijos y flexionó las rodillas para quedar a la misma altura de ellos.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-les preguntó en un susurro apenas audible.

-Papi, no puedo dormir.-dijo la pequeña Sophie.

La niña era la viva imagen de su madre. Con tan solo cuatro años de edad, tenía la increíble habilidad de tropezar con todo lo que interpusiera en su camino. Era metamorfomaga pero aun no podía controlar sus poderes, así que su cuerpo (principalmente su cabello, su nariz y sus ojos) cambiaban involuntariamente.

-Yo tampoco puedo dormir.-dijo Derek.

Al mirar a Derek, no se podía negar que era hijo de Remus. Era idéntico a él cuando tenía su edad. Sus mismos ojos, su mismo cabello, su misma paciencia hacia su hermana y hacia su madre. El y Sophie eran cuates pero eran tan distintos. Así cómo Remus y Tonks.

-Papi…-dijo Sophie-¿Puedo dormir contigo y con mami?

-¡Yo también quiero dormir aquí!-exclamó Derek con voz indignada cómo si lo estuvieran excluyendo de sus planes.

-Claro que sí-dijo Remus sonriéndoles tiernamente-Solo no hagan mucho movimiento porque ya saben cómo se pone su madre cuando la despiertan antes de lo previsto.

Los niños asintieron y se acercaron a la cama. Derek subió lentamente y con los ojos fijos en la cara de Tonks para evitar que se despertara. Cuando llegó a su lado, se acurrucó con ella y la metamorfomaga, cómo por instinto, lo rodeó con su brazo sin ni siquiera abrir los ojos.

-Yo no quiero quedar aplastada.-dijo Sophie dirigiéndole una mirada de reproche a su papá.

-¿Por qué piensas que vas a quedar aplastada?-le dijo Remus después de haber reído un breve momento.

-Porque mira la cama, papi-dijo la niña con voz indignada mientras apuntaba donde Tonks y Derek descansaban cómodamente-Ya no cabe nadie más y si yo me pongo en medio, voy a quedar aplastada y no quiero.-concluyó mientras abrazaba su peluche que había traído de su habitación.

-Nadie va a quedar aplastado-le dijo Remus mientras tomaba a la niña en brazos y se ponía de pie-¿Te digo un secreto?

-¿Un secreto¡Me encantan los secretos!-dijo la niña contentísima olvidando el pequeño inconveniente del que se había quejado sólo hacía unos momentos.

-La cama está hechizada-dijo Remus al oído de la niña en tono confidencial-Así cabrá mucha más gente cómodamente y nadie quedará aplastado.

-¿En serio?-dijo Sophie sorprendida abrazando a Remus por el cuello-Papi…eres un gran mago.

Remus sonrió y se dirigió con Sophie hacia la cama donde su esposa y su hijo yacían profundamente dormidos sin tener conciencia de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Acostó a Sophie a un lado de Derek con mucha precaución. Acto seguido, él también se acostó y abrazó a su hija mientras cerraba los ojos.

Después de algunos minutos en los cuáles la pequeña no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro, habló.

-Papi.-dijo la niña al oído de Remus.

-¿Mmm?-articuló su papá un poco dormido.

-No puedo dormir-le dijo Sophie-Cuéntame una historia.

Remus se sentó en la orilla de la cama a la vez que se restregaba los ojos. Giró su cabeza para observar que Sophie también estaba sentada en la cama y lo miraba con sus ojos… ¿morados? En fin, tarde o temprano tendría que acostumbrarse a los cambios de su hija.

-Ven, vamos a tu habitación y te cuento una historia.-le dijo Remus tomando la mano de la niña.

Se dirigieron a su habitación.

-Ahora quiero que te acuestes y yo te voy a contar una historia para que te puedas dormir.

La niña solo asintió a las palabras y se acurrucó tapándose con las sábanas de flores que adornaban su cama.

-¿Qué historia quieres que te cuente?-le preguntó Remus mientras colocaba una silla de la habitación hacia la cama de Sophie-¿La bella durmiente o La cenicienta?

La niña se quedó observando los dos libros que su padre sostenía en cada mano y después de meditarlo un poco, eligió.

-Quiero que me cuentes tu historia y la de mami.

Ante esto, Remus no pudo evitar moverse un poco incómodo en el asiento. Era cierto que la historia de amor de él y Tonks era muy tierna por el simple hecho de que habían derribado obstáculos pero no le hacía ninguna gracia contarle a su hija todos los problemas por los que habían tenido que pasar para estar juntos. Cabe aclarar que tampoco quería que su hija se enterara de las crueldades de la guerra (que afortunadamente había terminado con éxito gracias a Harry), así que se decidió: si le iba a contar una historia a Sophie acerca de él y Tonks, le contaría lo bueno.

-La historia de tu mami y yo es muy larga y complicada de contar-le dijo mientras sacudía una inexistente pelusa de la sábana de la cama-Pero lo que sí te puedo contar es cómo pasamos nuestro primer San Valentín cómo recién casados-

-¿San Valentín¿Qué es eso?-preguntó la niña confundida.

Remus se dio un ligero golpe en la frente al recordar algo: su hija tenía cuatro años. A pesar de la torpeza tan característica de Sophie, tenía una madurez increíble para su edad. A Remus a veces se le olvidaba que era una niña por la forma de expresarse tan peculiar que tenía la pequeña metamorfomaga.

-El catorce de Febrero se celebra el Día de San Valentín-comenzó a explicar Remus-También se le llama el Día del amor y de la amistad.

-¿O sea que se día se celebra con tus amigos y con tu novio?-dijo la niña seriamente mirando a su padre con interés.

Remus sólo atinó a asentir. Sonrió ligeramente al notar que a pesar de que ya llevaba conviviendo con Sophie desde hacía cuatro años, aun se sorprendía por la gran capacidad de su hija para comprender cosas que un niño de su edad no hace.

-¡Papi!-exclamó la niña haciendo que Remus diera un pequeño salto asustado.

-¿Qué pasa, pequeña?

-¡Mañana es catorce de Febrero!-siguió exclamando Sophie con voz soñadora.

-Sí, lo sé-le dijo Remus sonriéndole-Por eso es que mañana iremos a casa de Ron y Hermione a celebrarlo.

-¿Y podré jugar con Michael?-preguntó Sophie esperanzada.

Remus sonrió; acarició lentamente el cabello rojo (en ese momento) de su hija y le contestó.

-Sí, podrás jugar con él todo lo que quieras.

-¡Genial!-dijo la niña contenta y dando una pequeña palmada.

De pronto, Remus sintió que era observado por alguien y dirigió su vista hacia la puerta, dónde se encontraba Derek restregándose los ojos y dando un pequeño bostezo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Derek?-preguntó Remus mientras se acercaba a su hijo y lo levantaba en brazos.

Lo llevó hasta la cama de Sophie y lo acostó junto a ella mientras también lo tapaba con las sábanas.

-Es que me desperté y no había nadie más que mamá pero ella está dormida y tenía miedo.-contestó el niño.

-Esta bien.-dijo Remus sonriéndole.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio en el cuarto que fue interrumpido, como no, por Sophie.

-¡Papi, no me contaste la historia!-dijo la niña indignada cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido.

Remus pronunció aun más su sonrisa al ver ese gesto en su hija. Era idéntico al que Tonks hacía cuando no estaba de acuerdo con algo o cuando simplemente estaba indignada o enojada.

-Cada día te pareces más a tu mamá.-le dijo acariciando su cabello que esta vez era de color rosa chicle.

-¿Qué yo qué?-dijo una voz adormilada procedente de la puerta.

Los tres pares de ojos dirigieron la vista hacia la entrada de la habitación y vieron a su madre recargada en el marco de la puerta, cruzaba de brazos y con el entrecejo fruncido. Ahora las dos metamorfomagas tenían el mismo gesto. Cuando Remus notó ese detalle no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

Tonks se acercó a la cama y se tiró encima de ella desplomándose.

-¡Dormir!-dijo cerrando los ojos y girando la cabeza hacia la pared.

-Pareces una niña, Nymphadora.-le dijo Remus.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-le dijo Tonks volteando su cabeza rápidamente para enfrentarse a su esposo-Es Tonks… ¡Solo Tonks!

Antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo, habló una voz algo alterada.

-Yo quiero escuchar la historia.-dijo Sophie poniendo carita de cordero degollado.

-No esa cara-dijo Remus sabiendo con anticipación que de alguna forma u otra terminaría cediendo ante esa mirada que le lanzaba su hija

-¿Qué historia?-preguntó una Tonks interesada de repente en la conversación.

-Sí papi… ¿Qué historia?-se unió a la plática Derek también.

-Papi me va a contar cómo pasaron él y mamá su primer San Valentín cómo esposos.-explicó Sophie a su hermano.

-¡Yo también quiero escuchar!-exclamó Derek emocionado tomando asiento en la cama y recargándose en la cabecera. Su hermana lo imitó.

Tonks al escucha eso, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se asomara por su rostro y dirigiera su mirada hacia Remus, que a su vez, también la estaba observando con esa sonrisa llena de amor que sólo le dedicaba a ella. Nymphadora (perdón, Tonks) se levantó de la cama y se puso detrás de Remus mientras deslizaba sus manos por sus hombros hasta que encontró las manos fuertes de él. Tonks jaló otra silla del cuarto y tomó asiento a su lado. Entrelazaron sus dedos y así se hubieran quedado si no hubiera sido porque Tonks fue a tirarse de nuevo a la cama alegando que tenía sueño.

-¿Ya la van a contar o vamos a tener que esperar hasta que amanezca?-dijo la irritada voz de Sophie mirándolos a ambos con reproche.

-¿Quién la cuenta?-dijo Tonks volviendo su rostro hacia Remus-¿Tú o yo?

-Tú.-dijo Remus rápidamente.

-No, mejor tú.-le contestó Tonks sonriéndole inocentemente.

-Yo entonces.-dijo Remus respondiéndole la sonrisa.

_Era sábado en la mañana. Los rayos de sol apenas se colaban por los grandes ventanales de la casa de los Lupin. Remus abrió los ojos un poco para acostumbrarse a la luz mientras daba un bostezo y acto seguido, se quedó tendido boca arriba unos breves momentos y de pronto recordó que ese día era catorce de Febrero: Día del amor y la amistad. Por instinto giró su cabeza a un lado y encontró a su hermosa esposa durmiendo aun. Sonriendo, se levantó de la cama y tomó su ropa para ir a darse una ducha._

_Cuando salió no encontró a Tonks en la cama y frunció levemente el ceño mientras fijaba su vista en el reloj de su mesita de noche. Eran apenas las ocho de la mañana. Normalmente, Tonks se levantaba pasadas las diez en un sábado. Y sin darle mayor importancia, se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la cocina donde pensaba que podría estar su esposa._

_Abrió la puerta de la cocina imaginando que encontraría a Tonks tratando de hacer desayuno (cómo siempre) pero la escena que vio, lo dejó confundido y le provocó un nudo en la garganta._

_La chica se encontraba sentada en la silla con las rodillas arriba del asiento tomando una taza de café entre las manos. Tenía la mirada fija en algún punto de la pared de enfrente y al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que Remus estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta. Este abrió la boca para hacerse notar, pero lo que salió de la boca de Tonks se lo impidió._

_-¿Cómo se lo voy a decir?-preguntó al aire limpiándose algunas lágrimas que caían de sus ojos._

_A Remus le dio un vuelco al estómago cuando escuchó las palabras de la chica. ¿Qué querría decir con eso?_

_-De seguro me va a decir que no lo quiere-dijo la metamorfomaga de nuevo hablándole al aire-Pero no importa, si él no los quiere, yo si lo haré._

_Ahora sí que Remus estaba más que confundido. ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando? Decidió que era momento para que ella se diera cuenta de que él estaba ahí. Se acercó sigilosamente hacia la mesa de la cocina y tomó asiento a su lado. Esta parecía más perdida en sus pensamientos, y a pesar de tener a su esposo a un lado, no se había dado cuenta. O a lo mejor sí que lo había hecho pero quería que él empezara la conversación._

_-¿Cuánto escuchaste?-dijo Tonks después de algunos momentos de silencio._

_Remus no pudo evitar brincar un poco en su asiento. De acuerdo, la segunda opción era la verdadera. Tonks sí lo había visto pero quería que él empezara la conversación._

_-Lo suficiente para preguntarte qué es lo que pasa.-le contestó Remus tomando el mentón de la chica y girándola hacia él._

_Tonks daba un aspecto enfermizo a primera vista. Tenía ojeras, su cabello había perdido ese brillo y esos colores llamativos y sus ojos eran de un gris algo muerto._

_-Nymphadora ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?-inquirió Remus al notar que ella evitaba su mirada._

_Tonks no contestó. Delicadamente se deshizo de la mano de Remus y apoyó su barbilla entre sus rodillas mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor de éstas._

_-¿Hay…otro?-preguntó Remus con cierto miedo de que sus peores temores se estuvieran cumpliendo y que Tonks se hubiera dado cuenta de que había desperdiciado un año de su vida con un viejo._

_Ante esto, Tonks abrió los ojos cómo platos y giró su cabeza violentamente hacia él. A Remus le pareció que incluso se podría haber hecho un poco de daño de tanta rapidez con que hizo ese gesto._

_-¡No, por Dios no!-dijo la chica mientras se levantaba rápidamente de su asiento y miraba a Remus con los ojos desorbitados-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?_

_-Yo…lo siento-dijo Remus bajando levemente la mirada-¡Es que estás así, afligida y no me dices qué es lo que está pasando!-le exclamó y no pudo evitar que su voz sonara con reproche._

_-Es complicado, Remus-dijo Tonks sentándose de nuevo lentamente-Tengo algo que decirte._

_Después de que Tonks pronunció esas palabras, Remus comprendió que lo que su esposa iba a decir era algo completamente serio e importante. Se acercó más a ella y la tomó por las manos mientras buscaba con sus ojos dorados los de ella._

_-Dime.-le dijo Remus simplemente._

_-Estoy embarazada.-fue la respuesta de Tonks._

_Remus abrió los ojos cómo platos y sin poder evitarlo, su cuerpo se tensó ante la noticia que Tonks acababa de darle._

_-¿Estás segura?-le preguntó._

_-Sí, ayer en la noche fui a San Mungo y me dijeron que sí estoy embarazada-dijo Tonks sin despegar la mirada del suelo-Son cuates, niño y niña._

_-Y… ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes de embarazo?-preguntó Remus._

_-Tres meses-dijo Tonks en un susurro para después utilizar un tono más fuerte contra Remus-Si no quieres a estos niños, yo los tendré sola, sé que no estaba entre nuestros planes tener un hijo aun pero…-decía rápidamente la chica pero fue callada con un beso._

_Remus la levantó delicadamente de la silla y la aferró contra él tomándola por la cintura. Después de unos cuantos segundos más, se separaron._

_-No puedo creer que hayas pensado que te dejaría por el hecho de estar embarazada.-le dijo Remus seriamente._

_-Es que…yo…no sabía cómo reaccionarías y…-trató de excusarse la chica._

_-Ya eso no importa-dijo Remus sonriéndole tiernamente-Lo que importa es lo que llevas aquí.-dijo mientras apuntaba hacia el estómago de la metamorfomaga._

_Tonks le sonrió y se acercó para besarlo de nuevo._

_-Te quiero, Remus.-le dijo en el oído._

_-Yo también, Nymphadora-le contestó él de igual forma mientras Tonks fruncía levemente el ceño porque su esposo la había llamado Nymphadora._

_-Es Tonks, solo Tonks._

_-¿No te gusta más que te diga Sra. Lupin?-le preguntó él riéndose pues ya sabía lo que Tonks pensaba sobre ese apodo._

_-¡Remus! Eso de Sra. Me hace sentir vieja.-le dijo mientras le daba un leve golpe en el brazo riéndose._

_-¿Sabes?_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Me has dado el mejor regalo de San Valentín._

_Tonks lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió. Remus le respondió la sonrisa y volvieron a besarse._

_-Ahora solo falta que yo te de el mío.-dijo Remus separándose de su esposa._

_-No Remus, no hace falta.-dijo Tonks._

_-Pero yo quiero dártelo.-le contestó él._

_Tonks suspiró. Sabía que cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza no había persona capaz de sacarle la idea._

_Y esa noche, bajo la noche y las estrellas que acompañaban a una luna nueva, Remus y Tonks cenaron y bailaron. Hacía mucho que no tenían una cena romántica cómo esa._

_Ella se levantó de la mesa en la que estaban cenando y se acercó a Remus._

_Deslizó sus manos desde su cuello para después unirlas en su pecho mientras se acercaba a su oído y le susurraba._

_-Te amo._

_Remus giró su cabeza hacia su esposa y le sonrió de igual forma._

_-Te amo también._

-¿Así fue cómo te enteraste de que ibas a tener hijos?-preguntó Sophie muy interesada en la historia que le acababa de contar su papá.

-Sí, así fue princesa-dijo Remus sonriéndole-Pero bueno, ya es tarde y mañana tenemos que ir temprano a ayudar a preparar la comida por San Valentín.

-¿Comida¿De qué?-preguntó Derek con ninguna intención de ir a dormir aun.

-Mañana vamos a ir a casa de Ron y Hermione.-fue Sophie la que contestó a su hermano.

-¡Genial!-exclamó Derek dando un ligero aplauso-Podremos jugar con Michael.

-Bueno niños, ya duérmanse.-dijo Remus mientras se acercaba a ellos para darle un beso en la frente a cada uno.

Remus y Derek le dieron las buenas noches a Sophie para después dirigirse a la habitación de Derek para que él también durmiera. Pero cuando Sophie iba a estirar sus piernas, éstas chocaron con algo.

-¡Papá!-exclamó la niña antes de que Remus y Derek cruzaran la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó su papá.

-Mira el final de mi cama.

El licántropo dirigió su vista hacia donde señalaba su hija y no pudo evitar soltar una risa. Ahí estaba Tonks completamente dormida abrazando una de las almohadas de la cama mientras respiraba tranquilamente. El hombre juraba que Tonks se había ido a dormir a la habitación de ambos, puesto que no la había visto. Y cómo la iba a ver si estaba prácticamente enredada entre el cobertor de la cama.

-Derek, ve a tu cuarto que yo voy a llevar a tu mamá a nuestra habitación.-le dijo Remus a su hijo, mientras éste asentía y se iba.

Remus se acercó a su esposa. Colocó una mano en su espalda y la otra en las rodillas y la levantó para llevarla a su cama.

-Buenas noches, papi.-dijo Sophie acomodándose en su cama y cerrando sus ojos.

-Buenas noches, princesa.-contestó Remus.

Caminó hasta su habitación y colocó con mucho cuidado a Tonks sobre la cama mientras la tapaba con las sábanas. Se quedó observándola unos momentos y se acercó para darle un beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches, Nymphadora.-le dijo mientras él se acostaba en el otro extremo de la cama.

Cuando se acomodó, rodeó la cintura de Tonks por detrás de ella. Cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar las diferentes expresiones de sus hijos mientras les contaba la historia. Su historia de amor. Suspiró y dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Mañana sería otro día.

_**

* * *

N/A: **_Aquí vengo con un fic especial por el Día de San Valentín. El fic al principio iba a ser un one-shot y me di cuenta de que quedaría demasiado largo, por lo que lo dividí en tres partes. Pretendo que la última parte sea publicada el 13 o 14 de Febrero.

Bueno, este es mi primer Remus/Tonks así que espero que les guste. El segundo capítulo estará pronto porque ya tengo escrito gran parte así que sólo depende de mis musas y las ganas que los lectores tengan de que siga la historia.

Y ya saben: para dejar críticas, tomates, halagos, comentarios, etc. solo den clic en el botón que dice "Go" y adelante (:

_Atte. Bianca_


	2. La reunión de San Valentín

**Disclaimer: ****El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de todo lo referente a Harry Potter, es propiedad de la escritora J.K. Rowling. Solamente Sophie y Derek Lupin y Michael Weasley ****ME PERTENECEN**

Recomendación musical: _Truly Madly Deeply_ de Savage Garden

* * *

**La reunión de San Valentín.**

Eran las diez de la mañana cuando Remus Lupin despertó. Lentamente se incorporó tomando asiento en la cama y restregándose los ojos para que estos se acostumbraran a la luz matutina. Giró la cabeza a su derecha al sentir movimiento a un lado de él y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a su querida familia durmiendo plácidamente.

Mientras se quedaba observándolos, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa cruzara por su cara. Ahí, justamente a un lado de él, se encontraba Derek respirando tranquilamente. A su lado, estaba su princesita Sophie abrazando su peluche mientras su dedo pulgar estaba su boca. Y por último, su querida Tonks.

Después de haber despertado a un lado de las personas que más amaba en el mundo, frunció levemente el ceño notando un pequeño detalle. No recordaba que en algún momento de la madrugada sus hijos fueran a dormir con ellos. Y dado que él tenía un oído muy sensible y desarrollado, hubiera escuchado cualquier ruido o tan siquiera hubiera sentido el movimiento de la cama.

Sin darle mayor importancia, se levantó cuidadosamente de la cama evitando despertar a sus acompañantes. Se puso su bata azul marino y sus pantuflas del mismo color y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar un poco de café. Nada mejor que eso para comenzar la mañana de un catorce de Febrero.

Remus tomó asiento en una de las sillas de la cocina para disfrutar su café recién hecho. Pero en cuanto lo hizo, escuchó un sonido seco en la parte de arriba de la casa y sin más subió a ver que era lo que había pasado.

Cuando entró, no pudo hacer nada más que reír. Ahí en el suelo se encontraban Sophie y Tonks tiradas y con el mismo gesto de inconformidad. Las dos estaban enredadas en el convertir de la cama y estaban despeinadas, dándole a entender al licántropo que se acababan de despertar y que encima se habían caído de la cama.

Tonks, al notar que su esposo se estaba riendo de ella y de su hija, lo miró con reproche pero a la vez con una ligera sonrisa en su boca, pues le encantaba ver a Remus reír.

-Remus, querido…-le dijo con una voz peligrosamente dulce-¿Por qué diablos no dejas de reírte y me ayudas a levantarme?-le inquirió su esposa cambiando el tono de voz drásticamente.

Remus se adentró en la habitación negando ligeramente con la cabeza y con una sonrisa en su boca, señal de que se había reído un buen rato.

-Nymphadora, dejes cuidar tu lenguaje con los niños cerca.-le dijo mientras le tendía la mano a Tonks y la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Y tú deberías cuidar la forma en la que me llamas.-le dijo Tonks mirándolo aun con el entrecejo fruncido.

Remus alzó una ceja mirándola mientras también ayudaba a Sophie y la levantaba en brazos.

-Mal diálogo para empezar un catorce de Febrero ¿no crees, amor?-le dijo Remus.

Tonks al parecer no recordaba que día era, pero al hacerlo, corrió a los brazos de Remus y se le tiró al cuello. Claro, cuidando no hacerle daño a Sophie que estaba en medio de los dos.

-¡Feliz Día!-le dijo alegremente al oído-Te quiero.

-Yo igual, Tonks.-le dijo él bajando a Sophie al suelo.

Se volvieron a abrazar más fuerte (ya que no estaba su hija en medio) y se dieron un beso tiernamente.

-¡Puaj!-dijo Derek, quién se encontraba sentado en una silla del cuarto-Vamos Sophie, no queremos ver esto.-dijo el niño mientras tomaba la mano de su hermana y la llevaba fuera de la habitación.

Remus y Tonks se miraron y se echaron a reír ante la reacción de Derek.

-Aunque sabemos que Sophie es tu vil copia y que Derek es la mía, no podemos negar que los dos tienen algo de cada uno.-dijo Remus rodeando la cintura de su esposa.

-Lo sé-dijo Tonks sonriendo mientras enrollaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Remus-Y nadie puede negar que esos dos son nuestros hijos.

Y se volvieron a besar, esta vez sin interrupciones.

-Vamos Tonks-dijo Remus-Tenemos que alistarnos si queremos llegar a tiempo a casa de Ron y Hermione.

-¡Claro!-contestó la metamorfomaga dándose un golpe en la frente-¡Lo había olvidado por completo!-

Apenas pronunció esas palabras, salió corriendo del cuarto hacia la habitación de Sophie gritando cosas cómo: "Apúrense", "No tarden mucho", "¿Ya están listos?".

Remus fue hacia el marco de la puerta de la habitación de su pequeña hija y se quedó observando cómo Tonks corría tras ella intentado alcanzarla, hasta que la pequeña metamorfomaga tropezó y Tonks pudo tomarla en brazos.

-Ahora si jovencita, a darse un baño.-escuchó a Tonks decirle a Sophie mientras se dirigía con ella al baño.

Remus negó levemente con la cabeza y no pudo evitar pensar lo que dirían sus amigos si lo vieran en aquella situación. Sonrió con melancolía y su cara se tensó un momento, pero de nuevo, Tonks lo sacó de aquellos pensamientos.

-Remus¿podrías preparar tú a Derek mientras yo alisto a Sophie?-le dijo desde el baño.

-Claro, no te preocupes.-le contestó elevando un poco la voz para que se escuchara por encima de la caída del agua de la regadera.

Fue hacia el cuarto de Derek y lo encontró sentado en su pequeño escritorio coloreando un libro de criaturas mágicas, cortesía de Hermione.

-Vamos Derek, tenemos que estar listos para la comida de ahora.-le dijo a su hijo mientras lo levantaba de la silla y lo llevaba dentro del baño para que tomara una ducha.

Aproximadamente dos horas después, la familia Lupin se encontraba más que lista para ir a comer a casa de Ron y Hermione.

-Vamos, Tonks, pasa tu primero con Sophie.-le dijo a su esposa.

Tonks asintió con la cabeza mientras se colocaba dentro de la chimenea junto con su hija. Tomó un poco de polvos flu y gritó: "¡Manchester numero veinticuatro!" y desaparecía bajo las llamas color verde.

-Ahora vamos nosotros.-le dijo a Derek mientras repetía el mismo procedimiento que Tonks.

Remus sintió de nuevo esa sensación de ser trasladado con los polvos flu. A los pocos segundos sentía cómo sus pies tocaban suelo firme y cómo su mano seguía firmemente cogida a la de Derek. Abrió los ojos y salieron de la chimenea.

Tonks se acercó a Derek y comenzó a sacudirle las cenizas de su ropa, después hizo lo mismo con Remus que sólo sonrió ante el gesto.

-¡Hola Remus, hola Derek!-exclamó una voz de mujer que venía desde la cocina-¡Pero Derek! Cada día que te veo estás más grande.

-¿Dónde está Michael?-fue la respuesta de Derek con indiferencia.

-¡Derek no seas mal educado y saluda a Ron y a Hermione!-le reclamó Tonks.

-Déjalo, así son los niños.-dijo esta vez una voz masculina.

-Hola tío Ron, hola tía Herm-dijo Derek-¿Dónde está Michael?

Los adultos no pudieron más que reír.

-Está en su habitación con Sophie.-le contestó Hermione.

En cuanto Hermione pronunció esas palabras, el niño salió corriendo hacia la dirección que la chica le había señalado.

-Vaya, estos niños nunca cambiarán-dijo Ron negando levemente con la cabeza mientras se dirigía a Remus-Hola compañero.

-Hola Ron.-le contestó Remus mientras ambos se estrechaban la mano y se daban un golpecito en la espalda.

-Bueno, será mejor que ustedes vayan a la sala, que Ron y yo terminaremos de hacer la comida-dijo Hermione-Harry y Ginny no tardan en llegar.

-¡Cierto!-exclamó Tonks de repente-Por fin podré ver a Ginny embarazada, que no he tenido nada de tiempo de visitarla.

-Yo la visité ayer-dijo Hermione olvidando por un momento que tenía que hacer la comida-Está muy bien y con esa pancita más crecida¡se ve divina!.

-¡Ya me imagino!-dijo Tonks dando una pequeña palmada-Pero ya la quiero ver en dos meses más cuando no pueda moverse por sí misma.-continuó con un tono de voz algo perverso.

De pronto, cómo recordando que sus esposos aun seguían con ellas, las dos voltearon la cabeza hacia donde se encontraban Remus y Ron.

-¿Qué?-dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo.

-Nada.-dijeron ambos.

-Mejor vayan a tomar asiento tu y Remus-dijo Hermione de nuevo mirando a Tonks-¡Ron ven aquí a ayudarme con la comida!

-Si quieres yo te ayudo.-dijo Tonks encogiéndose de hombros.

-No Tonks, gracias pero ustedes son los invitados así que ve a la sala con Remus.

Tonks asintió. Y fue hacia donde estaban su esposo y el pelirrojo que en ese momento se dirigía a la cocina detrás de Hermione. Ron se acercó a Remus y la metamorfomga claramente pudo escuchar estas palabras: "Hay que ver cómo se ponen con esto de los embarazos".

Tomados de la mano, el matrimonio Lupin se sentó en uno de los sillones de la cómoda sala de Ron y Hermione, que ya llevaban cinco años de casados y tenían a Michael, que era un año menor que Sophie y Derek.

-¿Qué quiso decir Ron con eso de los embarazos?-inquirió Tonks recargándose en el hombro del licántropo.

Remus tan sólo rió y le dio un beso en la cabeza a la chica.

-Quiso decir que ustedes se entusiasman mucho cuando una amiga está embarazada.

-¡Es que las embarazadas se miran divinas así con la pancita crecida!-dijo Tonks mirando a Remus-¿No lo crees?

-Para mí, no hubo embarazada más hermosa que la que está ahora conmigo.

Tonks sonrió y se acercó para darle un breve beso en los labios.

-¿Alguna vez te han dicho que sirves mucho para subirle el autoestima a una persona?-dijo volviendo a su posición inicial mientras cerraba los ojos.

-No, pero ahora ya lo sé.-contestó Remus riendo.

Después de aproximadamente una hora, dos figuras aparecieron en la chimenea de la casa de los Weasley. En cuanto Tonks vio a la pelirroja, se levantó rápidamente del sofá y fue corriendo al encuentro -cabe decir que se tropezó con la mesa de centro-.

-¡Ginny!-exclamó la metamorfomaga tomando las manos de su amiga y haciéndole que diera una vuelta sobre sí misma-¡Pero te ves divina embarazada!

-Gracias.-le dijo Ginny ligeramente ruborizada.

-Hola a ti también, Tonks.-dijo la voz de Harry con sarcasmo.

-Perdón, Harry-se disculpó Tonks mientras corría a saludar al moreno-Es que me moría de ganas de ver a Ginny con esa pancita.-le dijo sonriendo inocentemente.

El matrimonio Potter rió y se acercó a saludar a los demás.

-¡Niños!-gritó Tonks a la habitación de Michael-¡Llegaron sus tíos Harry y Ginny, vengan a saludar!

No había ni terminado la frase cuando tres niños pasaron corriendo a su lado provocando que perdiera el equilibro. Hubiera caído si unos fuertes brazos no la hubieran sostenido antes de que tocara el duro suelo.

-Gracias.-dijo Tonks antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a Remus.

-Un placer.-respondió él mientras la tomaba de la mano y se dirigía a la sala junto con ella.

Poco a poco fueron llegando todos los demás. Bill con Fleur y su hija, Charlie con su novia, Fred y George con Alicia y Angelina respectivamente, la profesora McGonagall, Ojoloco Moody, Molly y Arthur y Kingsley. Percy, por otro lado, brillaba por su ausencia.

Estaban comiendo todos tranquilamente mientras disfrutaban de la maravillosa velada. Al principio, la celebración iba a ser una cena, pero todos sabían que los demás también querían pasar tiempo con sus respectivas parejas, por lo que mejor lo dejaron en comida y cada quién con su pareja después.

Eran las siete de la tarde y el sol ya se había ocultado bajo el alba. En la sala de la casa de Ron y Hermione ya había comido hacía rato y ahora sólo se encontraban en la sala riendo por algunas anécdotas de Hogwarts que Bill estaba contando. Los niños jugaban divertidos en la habitación de Michael.

-Un momento, un momento.-dijo Bill mientras elevaba la voz un poco para hacer llamar la atención.

Todos lo voltearon a ver con el interés marcado en el rostro.

-Puesto que todos estamos reunidos aquí con motivo de San Valentín-continuó-Propongo que todos tomen sus copas y hagamos un brindis por esta fecha.

Todos los demás asintieron y siguiendo el ejemplo de Bill, tomaron sus copas y se pusieron en pie.

-Brindo para que esta noche sea especial.-empezó Bill.

-Brindo para que cada uno disfrute este catorce de Febrero completamente.-continuó Harry.

-Brindo para que cada uno de los días de sus vidas estén llenos de felicidad.-dijo Hermione.

-Brindo para que cada uno disfrute y viva cada día cómo si fuera el último.-siguió Ron.

-Brindo para que la cerveza de mantequilla no se acabe.-agregó Fred provocando que todos rieran.

-Brindo para nuestra amistad dure por siempre.-dijo Ginny tomada de la mano de Harry.

-Brindo para que el amor siempre esté con ustedes y que sin importar lo que pase, siempre tengan a alguien al lado para decirle "te amo".-dijo Remus mirando significativamente a Tonks que se encontraba a su lado.

-¡SALUD!-gritaron todos alzando sus copas y chocándolas unas contra otras mientras reían disfrutando del momento.

0-0-0-0-0

-Vamos Remus, ya quítame esto de los ojos.-le dijo Tonks a su esposo por millonésima vez.

-Ya falta poco.-le dijo este tratando de contener la risa.

-Eso dijiste hace más de media hora-le dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos y Remus juraba que lo hubiera visto con reproche si tuviera los ojos a la vista-¿Con quién dejaste a Sophie y a Derek, a todo esto?

-Harry y Ginny se ofrecieron de voluntarios para cuidarlos hasta mañana.

-¿Hasta mañana?-dijo Tonks

-Listo, ya llegamos.-dijo Remus evadiendo la anterior pregunta.

Remus se colocó atrás de Tonks y lentamente le quitó la venda que cubría sus ojos. Todos los regaños que Tonks tenía preparados para Remus por haberle puesto esa venda, desaparecieron cuando sus ojos vieron lo que tenía delante.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó Remus inseguro al ver que la chica no había parpadeado.

-Es…perfecto-le dijo ella volviendo en sí y mirándolo con ternura-¿Tú hiciste todo esto?

-Sí.-fue la respuesta de Remus.

-Gracias-le contestó Tonks-Te aseguro que es el lugar más hermoso en el que he estado.

El solamente le sonrió y la tomó de la mano. Se dirigieron al gran ventanal de la habitación en la que se encontraban y se dispusieron a observar la gran vista que tenían.

El matrimonio Lupin se encontraba en una pequeña pero lujuriosa habitación en un octavo piso de un gran edificio. Ahora que Remus trabaja en el Ministerio de Magia -gracias a que las leyes contra licántropos habían sido destituidas- tenía ciertos contactos que le habían conseguido ese cuarto. Ahí en medio, había una mesa para dos con velas en el centro y enfrente de ésta, estaba una gran ventana que daba la vista hacia la ciudad.

Remus se puso detrás de Tonks y rodeó su cintura por atrás mientras recargaba su barbilla en el hombro izquierdo de su esposa. Tonks cerró los ojos al contacto y colocó sus manos encima de las de Remus. Lentamente se giró hacia él y rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos le dio un beso. Beso que fue correspondido por el licántropo.

Sin que Tonks se diera cuenta, Remus apuntó su varita hacia un aparato de música que se encontraba en una esquina del lugar y éste dejó que una música lenta y pausada saliera de el.

Tonks se separó de él delicadamente y aun con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Alguna vez te había dicho que eres el hombre perfecto?-le susurró al oído.

-Sí, creo que me lo has mencionado-le contestó éste-Y a ti… ¿Alguien te ha dicho alguna vez que eres la mujer perfecta?

-Sí, alguien me lo ha mencionado.-le dijo ella siguiéndole el juego.

-Ven, vamos a bailar.-le dijo Remus tomándola de la mano y llevándola al centro de la habitación.

Remus puso sus manos en la cintura de Tonks y ésta, a su vez, las colocó en el cuello de Remus.

-Nymphadora-dijo Remus pero se corrigió al notar el entrecejo fruncido de la chica-Tonks… ¿sabías que eres lo más importante para mi?

-Lo sé-le dijo la chica sonriendo-Tú también lo eres para mi.

-El otro día estaba recordando todo lo que tuvimos que pasar para poder estar juntos.-dijo Remus.

-No pienses más en eso-le dijo Tonks-Mejor piensa en todos los momentos que hemos pasado juntos.

-Eres buena bailando.-le dijo Remus después de unos momentos en los cuáles ambos habían estado callados.

-Solo contigo-le dijo Tonks-Cuando bailo sola siempre tiene que ocurrir algún accidente.

Remus solo pudo reír.

Siguieron bailando así durante algunos minutos más. Tonks recargó su cabeza en el hombro del licántropo aspirando su aroma masculino. Mientras tanto, Remus recargó su cabeza encima de la de Tonks y también aspiró su aroma. Lentamente dirigió su mano hacia el cabello castaño y lacio que la metamorfomaga lucía ese día y lo acarició.

-¿Remus?-dijo Tonks siguiendo en esa misma posición.

-Dime.

-¿Tú siempre estarás conmigo pase lo que pase no?

-Claro preciosa, ya lo sabes.-le contestó él.

Eso fue respuesta más que suficiente para Tonks.

-¿Podemos sentarnos?-dijo Tonks-Estoy algo cansada.

-Claro.-dijo Remus.

Ambos tomaron asiento en la mesa y entrelazaron sus manos por encima del mantel.

-Estuvo buena la comida hoy ¿no?-dijo Remus tratando de sacar tema de conversación pues había notado algo seria a Tonks.

-Remus-dijo Tonks después de un breve silencio-Tengo algo que decirte.

Esa situación le era extrañamente familiar…

-Dime.

-Estoy embarazada.

Y esas palabras de la chica le hicieron saber porqué recordaba que ya había vivido eso.

* * *

_**N/A: **_Me alegro que el fic haya tenido un buen recibimiento :). Ya me enteré que no se pueden contestar los reviews en los capítulos, así que los he contestado por el_ "reply review" _a los que están registrados. Pero también gracias a: Beautiful Star por dejarme review.

Espero que hayan disfrutado el segundo capítulo de este fic de San Valentín. Porque ya ven que se quedó intrigado. ¡Otro hijo! (o hija) ¿No son la pareja más hermosa, linda, preciosa…? Mejor aquí le paro que luego no hay quien me calle xD.

Es todo, solo decirles que el último capitulo lo subiré pasado mañana. ¡Estoy actualizando cada dos días!

Y ya saben: para dejar críticas, tomates, halagos, comentarios, etc. solo den clic en el botón que dice "Go" y adelante (:

_Atte. Bianca_


	3. Y de nuevo es 14 de Febrero

**Disclaimer:**** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de todo lo referente a Harry Potter, es propiedad de la escritora J.K. Rowling. Solamente Sophie, Derek y Laure Lupin ****ME PERTENECEN**

Recomendación musical: _Tu Guardián_ de Juanes

_Dedicatoria_: A **Piper Lupin**. Porque hoy está de cumpleaños. ¡Que cumplas muchos años más y que te la pases genial! No dejes de escribir así :)

* * *

**Y de nuevo es catorce de Febrero.**

La casa del matrimonio Lupin era un reverendo caos y eso que apenas eran las nueve de la mañana.

-¡Vamos, por favor niños dejen de estar corriendo!-gritaba una alterada Tonks siguiendo a dos pequeños que jugaban y corrían por toda la sala.

-¡Mamá!-gritó la niña mirándola con enfado-¡Deja de estar tan alterada y mejor ve a preparar el pastel!

-Sí, tienes razón-dijo Tonks resignada-Vamos pequeña, tú y yo tenemos un pastel que hacer-le dijo a Laure, la bebé, que ese día cumplía su medio año y por la cuál iban a celebrar una pequeña reunión.

Tonks se dirigió a la cocina con la niña en brazos mientras tarareaba una canción.

-A ver ¿Dónde dejé la harina?-se dijo a sí misma la metamorfomaga-¡Ja! Aquí estás-dijo con un tono de triunfo al verla en la parte de arriba de la alacena-Pero estás alta.-continuó mirando el paquete con el entrecejo fruncido.

Acto seguido, Tonks comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos aun con la bebé en brazos para tratar de alcanzar la harina y de una vez por todas comenzar a hacer el pastel. Habría usado su varita pero ésta se encontraba en el piso de arriba y no tenía la intención de subir por ella. Pero por más que brincaba no lo conseguía. Mientras tanto, la pequeña Laure agitaba sus manitas en el aire divertida porque su mamá estuviera brincando.

-¿Pasa algo amor?-dijo de pronto la voz de Remus que se encontraba en la puerta mirándola con una ceja alzada.

-Es que no alcanzo la harina para el pastel.-le contestó su esposa dando un brinco cada dos palabras.

El licántropo negó con la cabeza y se acercó por detrás de ella. Con el simple hecho de estirar el brazo, tomó el paquete entre sus manos y se lo entregó a Tonks que lo miraba con la boca algo abierta.

-La altura tiene sus ventajas-fue la respuesta de Remus mientras se encogía de hombros-Además, por algo eres metamorfomaga ¿no?

Tonks se golpeó la frente por haber olvidado ese pequeño detalle mientras Lupin iba hacia el desayunador que tenían en medio de la cocina y tomaba asiento. Levantó su varita y puso agua a calentar para hacerse un café. Tonks, mientras tanto, fue hacia la mesita de comer de Laure y la sentó ahí. Acto seguido se colocó detrás de Remus y le hizo un breve masaje en los hombros para después darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Te miras enfermo-le dijo su esposa tomando asiento a un lado de él-¿Seguro que te sientes bien? Si no, podemos cancelar la fiesta y…

-Sí, me siento bien-la cortó Remus sonriéndole-Solo estoy algo agotado por la transformación de anteayer.

-¿No quieres tomarte algo para el dolor?-le preguntó la chica tomando la mano de Lupin entre las suyas.

-No, así está bien-le contestó él acariciando levemente el dorso de su mano.

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos unos momentos mientras se sonreían. Ya llevaban más de cinco años de casados y cada que se veían, era como la primera vez. Cada día se amaban más. Poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta fundirse en un beso tierno, sin prisas y lleno de amor.

Después de algunos segundos, se separaron lentamente y se sonrieron. Remus estiró un poco su mano para acariciar la mejilla de su esposa y a la vez ella colocó su mano encima de la de él. Pero como todo momento romántico, fue interrumpido por unos gritos.

Alarmados se levantaron precipitadamente de las sillas. Remus sacó su varita del bolsillo y fue hacia la sala lo más rápido que sus pies se lo permitían. Tonks había tomado a Laure y también salió rápidamente de la cocina para ver que era lo que sucedía.

Pero cualquier escena violenta que Tonks se había imagino, quedó descartada cuando, al entrar a la sala, vio a Remus flexionado de rodillas. Frente a él se encontraban Derek y Sophie mirando el suelo con gesto arrepentido.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Nymphadora al verlos así.

Remus se puso de pie y aun mirando a sus hijos, los mandó a su habitación.

-Derek le dijo a Sophie que tenía hambre y ella le dijo que no le importaba, así que Derek fue y le rompió el brazo a su peluche favorito-dijo Remus con la ceja alzada tratando de contener la risa.

-Estos niños… ¿Por qué pelean si son hermanos?-pensó Tonks en voz alta mirando las escaleras.

-Porque ese es el trabajo de los hermanos.-le dijo Remus pasándole el brazo por los hombros y llevándola a la cocina de nuevo.

Cuando llegaron, Tonks fue a dejar a Laure a su mesita de comer, pero en cuanto sus brazos dejaron de sostenerla, la pequeña se soltó llorando.

-No, no, Laure ¿Por qué lloras?-le decía Tonks tiernamente a la bebe-Mami esta aquí.-dijo mientras la levantaba de nuevo y la tomaba en sus brazos.

-Te miras hermosa cómo mamá-le dijo Remus mientras la tomaba por la cintura-Pero definitivamente te miras más hermosa estando embarazada.

-¿Eso es una indirecta?-le preguntó Tonks volteando su cabeza hacia Remus mientras levantaba una ceja.

-No, no…creo que son suficientes tres hijos.-le dijo Remus riéndose junto con Tonks.

-Será mejor que comience a hacer el pastel porque si se quema, no quedará tiempo para hacerlo de nuevo.-le dijo la metamorfomaga a Remus.

-Que poco confías en tus habilidades culinarias-contestó Lupin con gesto divertido-¿Quieres que yo haga el pastel? Para que tú te quedes a cuidar a Laure.

-Eres un amor-le dijo Tonks mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla-Te agradecería mucho que tú lo hicieras porque así nos ahorramos tiempo-continuó Tonks-¡Ah! Y Remus, ahí está el problema: Yo no tengo habilidades culinarias.

Remus rió y con un movimiento de su varita, todo lo necesario para preparar un pastel apareció enfrente de él. Tomó un recipiente y comenzó su labor.

Por otro lado, Tonks se había sentado en una de las sillas con Laure en su regazo. Lanzó un _accio _hacia la comida de la bebé y comenzó a alimentarla.

-Vamos Laure, abre la boca-le decía con una voz infantil-Así ¡muy bien!

Remus le estaba dando la espalda en ese momento a Tonks porque estaba metiendo la mezcla en el horno, pero una gran sonrisa se asomó por su rostro al escucharla. No podía creer que se hubiera resistido a que estuvieran juntos.

Pero los pensamientos del licántropo fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió de par en par y aparecieron los mellizos.

-Mami-dijo Sophie acercándose a Tonks-Tengo hambre.

-Yo también.-siguió Derek.

-¿Quieren papas a la francesa?-les preguntó Tonks arrullando a Laure que estaba quedándose dormida después de haber comido.

-¡Sí!-exclamaron los dos pequeños sonriendo.

Tonks se levantó con mucho cuidado y fue hacia la habitación de la bebé. La acostó y la cobijó para dejarla descansar un buen rato. Después volvió a la cocina y comenzó a prepararle la comida sus hijos. Inexplicablemente, la torpeza de Nymphadora había disminuido desde que tenía a sus hijos y ahora podía cocinar algunos platillos fáciles sin que ocurriera algún accidente.

Tiempo después, Remus estaba en la mesa de la cocina tomando una taza de café mientras Derek y Sophie comían felizmente sus papas a la francesa.

-¿Qué buscas, Nymphadora?-preguntó Remus al ver que la chica caminaba por toda la cocina.

-Es que quiero un poco de miel para mi pan tostado-le dijo Tonks-Y no me digas Nymphadora.-añadió al darse cuenta cómo la había llamado.

-Puse la miel y la mermelada en ese cajón.-dijo Remus señalando el lugar.

Tonks le sonrió y abrió el cajón señalado. Sacó el bote de miel y se quedó observándolo un poco. Unos segundos después soltó una carcajada.

-¿Podemos comer en nuestra habitación?-preguntó Sophie.

Tonks solamente asintió sin dejar de reír.

-¿De qué te ríes?-le preguntó Remus cuando Sophie y Derek salieron de la cocina.

-Es que al ver el bote de miel y las papas a la francesa me acordé de la única noche en la que me dieron antojos extraños.-le dijo mientras se sentaba a un lado de Remus con el bote de miel.

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente-le dijo Remus sonriéndole-Con Sophie y Derek no te daban antojos tan…raros, solamente pedías cosas normales cómo chocolates o bombones y no se te antojaban a mitad de la noche.

-Pero con Laure sí-continuó Tonks-Pero esa fue la única noche ¿no?-le preguntó dudosa.

-Sí-le dijo Lupin-Y sólo esa noche comiste algo…asqueroso...

_Eran las dos de la madrugada y en la casa de los Lupin reinaba un silencio absoluto. La luna en cuarto creciente apenas se veía entre las nubes, lo que provocaba que hubiera menos luz de la habitual._

_Nymphadora Tonks se encontraba recostada en su cama mirando hacia arriba. Hacía sólo algunos minutos, había tenido un sueño un tanto extraño en donde aparecía un tarro de miel bailando con una papa a la francesa. El recordar el sueño, provocó que se le hiciera agua a la boca a una velocidad alarmante._

_Trató de sentarse en la cama para reposar en la cabecera pero el sólo imaginar que tendría que moverse, la cansó. Ya tenía ocho meses de embarazo y su estómago había crecido demasiado, pero no era tan grande cómo cuando estaba esperando a los mellizos._

_Michael, el hijo de Ron y Hermione, siempre le hacía bromas respecto a su enorme barriga, diciéndole cosas cómo: "Tía Tonks… ¿Puedes mirarte los pies estando acostada?". Niño cruel. El no sabía y nunca sabría lo que es tratar de levantarte tú sola de la cama o tan siquiera sentarte cuando tienes una persona dentro de ti._

_Suspirando y cerrando un poco los ojos debido al esfuerzo que iba a hacer, Tonks logró sentarse en la cama. Giró la cabeza hacia a un lado para ver si su movimiento había despertado a Remus, pero una sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando vio la cara de su esposo con los ojos cerrados a la vez que respiraba tranquilamente._

_Con mucho cuidado, logró levantarse de la cama y tomó su varita que descansaba en la mesita de noche._

_-Lumos.-pronunció en un susurro apenas audible._

_Lentamente y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, salió de la habitación y se encaminó a la cocina. Cuando llegó, tropezó con una silla que se había atravesado en su camino y apretó los ojos esperando que no hubiera despertado a sus hijos o a Remus._

_Con una alegría infinita, comenzó a hacerse papas a la francesa. El tarro de miel de abeja la esperaba en el centro del comedor listo para que Tonks lo comiera con un pan tostado._

_Cuando la comida estuvo lista, Tonks tomó asiento en su silla y fijó la vista en el reloj. Eran las dos con cuarenta de la madrugada. Encogió los hombros y se dispuso a comer las papas a la francesa cuando una idea le vino a la mente._

_¿Sabría rico comer papas a la francesa embarradas de miel¡Era una genio! Claro que sabría bien, era comida al fin y al cabo. Justo cuando iba a meter la cuchara dentro del tarro, escuchó que alguien abría la puerta de la cocina. Momentos después, un Remus Lupin medio dormido entró y se tiró en una silla a un lado de ella._

_-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí a estas horas?-preguntó el licántropo mirándola con sospecha._

_-¿Yo? Voy a comer.-le contestó Tonks tranquilamente._

_-¿Papas a la francesa con miel?-le dijo mirando incrédulo el plato-¡Eso es asqueroso Tonks!_

_-¡Claro que no!-contestó ésta con enfado-¿No ves lo delicioso que deben saber las papas embarradas de miel?_

_Remus la miró con los ojos abiertos. Definitivamente este embarazo era diferente al anterior. Con Sophie y Derek solamente pedía chocolates o bombones (y tenían que controlárselos o los mellizos no nacerían saludables) pero jamás se le habían antojado cosas tan extrañas._

_-Eso no debe saber rico-siguió insistiendo Remus-Las papas a la francesa llevan sal y la miel es puro dulce._

_-¿Y qué?-dijo Tonks encogiéndose de hombros-Se me antojó… ¿Y tú no quieres negarle comida a una embarazada verdad?-le dijo con ojitos de cordero degollado._

_-Puedes comer eso-dijo Remus soltando un suspiro de resignación-Pero no comas mucho porque no quiero que mi hijo o hija nazca con cara de papa a la francesa con miel._

_Tonks lo tomó de la cara y le plantó un beso sonoro en la mejilla. Después tomó la cuchara que esperaba en el tarro y la introdujo en la miel. La sacó y la embarró en las papas fritas alegremente bajo la mirada de asco que Remus le mandaba a la comida._

_En lo que fueron breves instantes, ya no había comida en el plato y tampoco hubiera miel si no es porque Remus le dijo a Tonks que era demasiado dulce para un día._

_-No puedo creer que hayas comido eso.-le dijo mientras tenía sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de ella._

_-Estuvo delicioso.-dijo ella saboreándose._

_Ambos iban subiendo las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de nuevo. Llegaron y se acostaron en la cama dispuestos a dormir. Pasada aproximadamente media hora, Tonks se revuelve incómoda en su lugar._

_-Remus.-le dijo al oído de su esposo._

_-¿Qué pasó?-dijo él sin abrir los ojos._

_-Tengo hambre._

_-Nymphadora, acabas de comer.-contestó él abriendo los ojos y mirándola con una ceja alzada._

_-Pero…tengo más hambre.-le dijo con los ojos algo llorosos._

_-Esta bien-contestó Remus tomando asiento en la cama-Pero si vas a comer algo, será nutritivo porque ya comiste suficiente dulce por hoy._

_-De acuerdo-dijo ella en tono de desagrado-¿Qué te parece si me traes una ensalada con todas las frutas existentes?_

_Remus suspiró y se puso en pie mientras se colocaba la bata encima dando un bostezo. Desapareció y tras unos breves minutos, volvió con una ensalada de frutas._

_Tonks se le hubiera abalanzado si hubiera podido levantarse, pero Remus le indicó con el dedo que no hiciera esfuerzo. Con un accio trajo una bandeja y se la colocó poniendo la comida encima._

_-Gracias.-le dijo Tonks dándole una sonrisa._

_-Lo que sea por la preciosa embarazada.-le dijo él dándole un beso en la frente._

_-Debería de estar embarazada más seguido.-murmuró Tonks para sí misma pero Remus la alcanzó a escuchar._

_-¿Con tres hijos es suficiente no?-le dijo._

_-Sí, amor-le dijo la metamorfomaga-Es un decir.-continuó mostrándole una sonrisa de inocencia._

_A las tres con treinta minutos, el silencio volvió a la casa de los Lupin. Ahora la luna en cuarto creciente no se veía por ninguna parte porque unas negras nubes la acababan de tapar por completo. Todos dormían placidamente disfrutando de algún sueño que tenían…o casi todos._

_Eran las tres cuarenta de la madrugada cuando…_

_-Remus._

_-¿Si?_

_-Tengo hambre._

Remus y Tonks comenzaron a reírse al recordar ese momento. Un llanto ensordecedor de la parte de arriba los hizo detener su momento de recuerdos.

-Tu hija está llorando.-informó Tonks a Remus.

-¿Mi hija?-le preguntó este.

-Cuando llora es tu hija.

-……-

-De acuerdo, también mía.

Tonks se dispuso a salir por la puerta, cuando unos fuertes brazos rodearon su cintura y la giraron. Se encontró frente a frente con su esposo y sin poder evitarlo, lo besó largamente mientras Laure seguía llorando.

-Tengo que ir por nuestra hija.-dijo Tonks haciendo énfasis en el "nuestra".

-De acuerdo, ve, pero luego tenemos algo pendiente.-le dijo al oído provocando un leve escalofrío a la metamorfomaga.

Remus salió de la habitación y fue hacia la habitación de Sophie y luego a la de Derek. Tonks subió y entró al cuarto de Laure.

0-0-0-0-0

-¡Jajaja!-reía Bill-Sí, esto de los partos es en verdad traumático.

-Sí-continuó Ron-Cuando Hermione tuvo a Michael no podía ni gritar del shock… ¿verdad amor?

-Sí-admitió Hermione algo avergonzada-Cuando lo tenía en brazos me era difícil de creerlo aun.

Estaba toda la familia Weasley, Remus y Tonks en el gran comedor de la casa de los Lupin. Los niños jugaban en las habitaciones de Sophie y Derek mientras que los adultos hablaban sobre embarazos. El tema había salido porque Hermione dio la noticia de que estaba esperando otro bebé.

-Aunque para este embarazo ya voy a estar más preparada-dijo Hermione con firmeza

-No te confíes-le dijo Tonks-Como Sophie y Derek eran dos, me tuvieron que hacer cesárea así que no me dolió, pero cuando tuve a Laure…

Pero la metamorfomaga fue interrumpida por las risas de los presentes.

-¿Qué les parece tan gracioso?-les preguntó mirándolos a cada uno con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Es que…Tonks-dijo Harry conteniendo la risa-Me disculparás, pero debes aceptar que tu embarazo de Laure fue gracioso.

-Sí, el pobre del sanador hasta me daba pena cuando Tonks iba a tener a Laure-dijo Fred-Te pones agresiva cuando vas a tener a un hijo ¿eh?

-Vamos, ustedes hombres no pueden opinar acerca de eso porque nunca lo han sentido y nunca lo sentirán-dijo Tonks con voz indignada pero una sonrisa se quería asomar por su cara.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó en el parto?-preguntó Bill interesado pues él no había estado presente.

-Si te contáramos…-dijo George

-Pues dale, comienza...

_El piso de maternidad de San Mungo era un caos total en esos momentos. Hacía tan sólo algunos minutos, había ingresado una metamorfomaga que estaba a punto de dar a luz. Detrás de ella venían muchos pelirrojos y su esposo no le había soltado la mano desde que habían entrado al edificio._

_-Vamos Tonks, respira, todo estará bien-le decía Remus a cada rato mientras él también respiraba para calmarse._

_-No, no estará bien-gritó Tonks-¡¿Por qué no me pudieron hacer cesárea?!-gritó la chica realmente alterada._

_-Sra. Lupin, por favor necesita calmarse-le dijo una enfermera quitándole el sudor de la frente-Aun le faltan dos centímetros que dilatar para que pueda dar a luz._

_-¡Me importan una mierda los centímetros!-gritó con voz potente-¡Yo sólo quiero que saquen a esta niña de mí que me estoy partiendo en dos!_

_La enfermera la miró con los ojos abiertos. Lentamente se acercó a Remus y en un susurro le habló._

_-¿Es su primer hijo?_

_-No, es el tercero, pero es la primera vez que parte-dijo Remus conteniendo un quejido. Tonks lo estaba dejando sin mano-Solo que la vez pasada fue cesárea porque eran mellizos._

_La enfermera asintió dándole a entender que había captado y enseguida regresó su atención hacia la chica._

_-¡Ahhhhh!-gritó Tonks y no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos por el dolor_

_Al ser metamorfomaga, su cabello sufría sus cambios de humor. Se había puesto de todos los colores existentes en el rato que llevaban en el hospital._

_A Remus le partía el corazón ver a Tonks en esos apuros. ¡Sabía que tener un hijo dolía pero no sabía que tanto! Se preguntaba cómo le había hecho Molly para sufrir esto siete veces._

_-¡Me parto¡Me parto!-gritaba Tonks con la voz entrecortada debido al cansancio-¡Ya saquen a mi hija por favor!_

_-Tranquila amor, tranquila._

_-¡No me digas que me ponga tranquila!-exclamó la chica mirándolo con furia-¡Ya te quiero ver a ti en esta situación¡Jamás volveré a tener hijos, lo juro por Merlín!_

_Justo en ese momento, el sanador que se iba a encargar de atenderla, llegó a su lado. Rápidamente le revisó los signos vitales, la presión y los centímetros de dilatación que tenía. Abrió un poco los ojos y sólo bastaron dos palabras para que Remus se pusiera más nervioso de lo que ya estaba._

_-Es hora.-informó el medico tomando a Tonks en sus brazos y pasándola de la camilla a una cama._

_Después de que hubo tomado la postura adecuada para poder parir, Tonks ya se encontraba haciendo lo posible por expulsar a su hija de ella. Ya la había hecho sufrir bastante y no tenía intención de dejarla un rato más._

_-¡Puje, Sra. Puje!-decía el sanador cada tres segundos._

_-¡¿Qué demonios cree que estoy haciendo, imbécil?!-gritó Tonks muy alterada y las palabras del médico no le eran de gran ayuda._

_Remus miró a Tonks con los ojos abiertos cómo platos. Ella nunca era tan agresiva con la gente. De veras debería de estar sufriendo mucho para gritarle así a una persona. Pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir navegando en sus pensamientos porque Tonks le apretó tanto la mano que pensó que se la iba a romper. Pero cómo buen apoyo moral, contuvo el grito que estaba a punto de soltar._

_-Ya salió la cabeza-informó el sanador sin alterarse en lo más mínimo por las palabras de la paciente. Estaba más que acostumbrado.-Puja un poco más, Nymphadora._

_Grave error el haberla llamado así. Cómo pudo, Tonks tomó al médico por el cuello de la camisa y lo zarandeó lo más que sus fuerzas restantes la dejaron. Remus iba a intervenir pero el chico le dijo que no con un movimiento de mano._

_-¡No…me llame…Nymphadora!-le gritó en la cara-¡Y ahora saque a mi hija de mí o seré yo la que le saque otra cosa!_

_No hace falta decir que el sanador le teme a Tonks desde entonces._

Todos estaban casi en el suelo de la risa, incluyendo a Tonks.

-¿Qué querían que hiciera?-dijo la chica conteniendo la risa-Sentía cómo si en cualquier momento me fuera a partir en dos.

Así continuó la reunión entre risas y anécdotas de cada uno de los que estaba ahí.

0-0-0-0-0

El matrimonio Lupin estaba recostado en su cama mirando el techo. Tonks estaba recargada en el pecho de Remus mientras este le acariciaba suavemente el cabello.

Un llanto se escuchó en la habitación contigua y sin decir nada, Tonks se levantó y se encaminó hacia el cuarto de Laure. Remus pensaba que Tonks iba a traer a su hija a dormir con ellos, cómo hacía varias noches atrás había hecho. Pero ya se estaba tardando.

Lentamente Remus se levantó de la cama y fue hacia el cuarto de su pequeña hija y la escena que encontró, lo enterneció por completo.

Ahí estaba Tonks paseando por la habitación mientras arrullaba a Laure y le cantaba una canción de cuna. No queriendo interrumpir esa hermosa escena, Remus se escondió detrás del marco de la puerta, de forma que él podía ver toda la habitación pero Tonks no lo alcanza a ver a él. Escuchó la canción que la metamorfomaga le cantaba suavemente a Laure que al parecer se estaba quedando dormida porque ya no se escuchaba su llanto.

En un descuido, Remus resbaló con un juguete de Derek y Tonks se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-¿Qué hacías ahí escondido?-le preguntó mientras Remus entraba a la habitación y abrazaba a Tonks por detrás para ver a Laure.

-Estaba viendo lo hermosa que te miras con un bebé en brazos.-fue la respuesta de él y logró sacarle una sonrisa a su esposa.

-Remus, tengo algo que decirte.-dijo Tonks volteando hacia él.

-No me digas que estás embarazada.-dijo Remus rápidamente, pues cada vez que ella decía esa frase, era para decirle que un nuevo miembro de la familia venía en camino.

-No, tonto-dijo Tonks dándole un leve golpe en el brazo-Bueno, en realidad no soy yo la que tiene que decirlo, si no Laure.

-Pero Laure aun no habla.-dijo Remus confundido.

Laure abrió sus ojos de repente y al ver a su papá enfrente, comenzó a estirar las manitas para que éste la abrazara. Remus accedió a su petición y la cargó maternalmente mientras Tonks lo observaba con una sonrisa.

-Dile Laure lo que dijiste ahorita.-le dijo Tonks a la pequeña.

Pero la niña en cuanto estuvo en los brazos de su padre quedó dormida.

-Mmm, bueno será otra vez.-continuó encogiéndose de hombros.

Los tres fueron hacia la habitación de nuevo y se acostaron de nuevo en la cama. Laure llevó su pequeño pulgar a la boca inconcientemente y cerró su puño en la camisa de Remus.

Remus sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente. Se acercó más a Tonks y la besó con ternura. Se sonrieron y se acostaron a dormir.

Después de unos momentos de silencio en los cuales Remus no había podido dormir, escuchó algo que le puso los vellos de punta.

-Pa…pá.-dijo Laure mirando a Remus con sus penetrantes ojos castaños.

-También te amo pequeña-contestó éste rodeando con el brazo a su pequeña

Definitivamente amaba el Día de San Valentín.

_Fin._

_**

* * *

N/A: **_¡No sabía si iba a alcanzar a publicar el capítulo porque no tenía nada escrito! Pero ya ven que si pude xD. Este me costó un poco más de trabajo para escribirlo porque aun no me llegaban algunas ideas a la cabeza xD.

Y aquí termina este pequeño fic de tres capítulos. ¡Les juro que aun no me creo que haya actualizado cada dos días y con capítulos de 11 hojas de Word! Todo un record para mí, en serio xD.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y no me queda más que desearles un Feliz Día de San Valentín :) Que la amistad y el amor siempre estén presentes en cada uno de sus días.

Nos estamos leyendo… ¡Hasta otra historia!:)

Y ya saben: para dejar críticas, tomates, halagos, comentarios, etc. solo den clic en el botón que dice "Go" y adelante (:

_Atte. Bianca_


End file.
